50 Shades of Ed
by rockpaperscizzorz
Summary: Told through Double D's perspective as he enters freshman year of highschool meeting Ed, Eddy, and the Cul-De-Sac kids for the first time. The kids are maturing, exploring sexuality, hooking up, partying, finding themselves, and enduring the nightmare that is high school. Mature content, Ed/Double D, Eddy/various, everyone/everybody else. Crazy with a capitol E.
1. From This Day ForwardYou are Double D

**A/N-Hey guys, I am back after a two year hiatus of writing. I'm back and here to stay, reviews/const. crit gratefully welcomed. Highschool is a crazy learning experience, lots of experimenting, sexuality exploration, and awkward moments, Double D just moved to Peach Creek...this is his story.**

**Chapter 1- From This Day Forward, You Will Be Known as Double D**

Eddward stood there, just beyond the entrance of Peach Creek High's doors, tugging nervously at his mango button-up, grinding his teeth.

_Perhaps I hadn't thought enough about my first-day-of-high-school attire, or perhaps I had thought about it entirely too much. Oh dear. Well either way, here I was feeling like an embarassing intro to a Taylor Swift song. Ridiculous. If mother had not ripped me away from my friends, school, and comfortable life in general, I would be a freshman at Orange Grove High, not a nameless 9th grade specimen of the student body of Peach Creek High. That did not even make sense to me. Peach. Creek. It's aesthetically frustrating and phonetically embarassing. The nerve_, He thought to himself, feeling his face grow warm with detestment. He could only live in his world of first-person for a few more moments before the shrill cry of the bell signifying the five-minute warning of the day's first classes blared in his ear. A herd of students nearly trampled him. He got shoved into a wall of lockers, his book bag flying off of his shoulder, causing the contents to be violently distributed accross the linoleum floor.

_Drat. Of course this would happen to me on my first day_.

He quickly gathered his things, a threshold of worrying building in a furrow accross his forehead at the very disturbing thought of being late on his first day.

Oh dear oh dear oh dear, I will make such a negative impression on my superiors, this is a dreadful start if I want to get outstanding letters of reccomendation from proff-

"Hiya!" a cheerful, sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to meet the smile of Peach Creek's most devastatingly beautiful student, with fashionably short cropped blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and 1000 watt Cameron Diaz smile that beamed genuinely at him.

"This yours, dude? Looks serious," She held out a thick novel titled _Thus Spoke Zarathustra _by Frederiche Nietzche.

"Oh," Eddward frowned, "yes, thank you, I would have been quite a mess without that book today. How clumsy of me, I don't know my way around here yet. I'm new."

The pretty girl raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and giggled.

"Hi, new. I'm Nazz," she grinned. Eddward tilted his head in confusion, then suddenly chuckled himself

"How rude of me, I'm E-" before he could finish, a muscular arm curled its way possessively around Nazz's delicate shoulders, and crushed her to his Peach Creek High football jersey. The boy had a smug expression on his face, and an obnoxious backwards red hat that had tufts of dirty blonde hair scattered about his forehead.

"Babe," he interrupted, nodding his head to greet Nazz, completely disregarding Eddward. He then turned and scowled in Eddward's direction, "Who's the new dork?" He scoffed.

"Eddward," he held out a hand, cordially. "With two D's in the beginning, not one," he added and Nazz hid a small smile. The kid fanned away Eddward's attempt at being polite and rolled his eyes.

"What-ever...you look like a double _dork_ to me. There are way too many Ed's at this dump anyway. Are you a freshman or something?" He turned to Nazz without waiting for an answer, "why are you talking to this loser?"

"Oh my God, Kevin, like bug off I was just being nice," she shoved him playfully.

"Whatever," he repeated, "I'll walk you to class or something," and with his arm still around Nazz he turned without saying another word to Eddward. As they were walking off, Nazz looked back at Eddward and smiled apologetically, mouthing bye, Cutie! Before disappearing around the corner with the jock, Kevin. Eddward just shook his head at the boys audacity.

"_Pssst_, hey, you, kid with the sockhat," Another voice seemed to come out of nowhere, interrupting his thoughts. Eddward turned to see a stocky kid, with dark jeans and a yellow polo.

"Excuse me?" He replied. The boy motioned him over, and only at the sake of making friends in this new, strange place, did he comply. He could immediately assess at this young man's demeanor that he was going to be very bossy and insistent.

"Where you just talking to NAZZ?!" The way he said her name was as if it was dripping in honey and gold flakes.

"Why yes, I do believe that was her name, Nazz," Eddward replied, slightly annoyed.

"Are you nuts?! She is a JUNIOR, are you new or somethin?"

"Yes, I am new, actually...I didn't get your name, I apologize-" he instinctively reached out his hand, but nearly hid it immediately, considering how another one of his peers treated the gesture just moments ago. However, he didn't have time to withdraw. The boy grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hey, yea, Eddy. You gotta toughen up if you are gonna hang around here kid, it's dangerous," Eddy said. Eddward's face lit up.

"Oh my! That is quite a coincidence, my name is Eddward too! Two D's though, in the beginning. Quite strange, I truly wonder what my parents were thinking-" he began his out-of-nervousness rant once more.

"Yea, that's gonna have to change," Eddy said flatly.

"I'm sorry?" Eddward replied dumbfounded.

"Long story, and you know what they say, time is money. What were blabbering about? Two D's? Yea I'll just call you Double D, makes it easier on me, can't be getting confused with a-" Eddy looked Double D up and down, unable to come up with something. "A...uh, you. Ya know?"

Double D blinked several times, and before he could protest the final bell rang. Immediately, he panicked, feeling his palms moisten.

"Yikes! Smell ya later pal, we'll do lunch," Eddy said quickly and gave him a rather hard shoulder pat and sped off to class. Eddward...or rather, Double D had never been late to a class-or anything for that matter-ever, and rushed to his classroom number, apologetically giving the professor the 'I'm new' shrug and neat stack of paperwork, trying to act casual even though his pupils were dialated to maximum capacity and he was pretty certain he would throw up his lungs at any moment. He quickly took the first available seat. During role call, he heard Kevin's familiar name being called.

"Here," the jock said dully.

Why was Kevin, presumably a Junior or higher since the odds of Peach Creek goddess Nazz dating below her were highly unlikely, in a freshman poetry class? Double D thought idly to himself. He was a tad frustrated, the curriculum at the high school he was supposed to attend never had a required a frivolous "freshman poetry class." Every other class on his schedule was advanced placement. Anyway.

When the professor made a confused comment about there being two Ed-names on the roster, the young intellectual piped up immediately.

"Oh, yes, present, however, I'd like to be referred to as Double D, please," he practically sang, immediately adopting the nickname, if it meant having a friend at this wretched school.

"Oh, brother," Kevin groaned a few rows behind him, and he could just feel the boy rolling his eyes at his back. Double D chose to ignore his snideness. As the professor was calling out the name of Ed #2, the classroom door swang open, nearly being knocked off its hinges.

"Here! Uh, here I am, oh teacher of heart-brains!"

At was at that point something very, very strange hapenned. Double D's hands became clammy, even thought he was late for nothing. The skin on his face felt flushed instantaneously although he was sitting contently in his seat. He could hear his heart thundering on his ear drum. Worst of all, to his utter and pure amazement, for once in his life, his mind went very blank and he could think of nothing. He felt nothing at all yet at the same time he never felt anything so strong and and paralyzing. He gripped the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles were white porcelain.

He was tall, just north of six feet. he had a couple piercings here and there, an eyebrow and an earlobe. His faded green leather jacket sleeve concealed what appeared to be a sleeve tattoo, but of what Double D couldn't decipher. A red and white striped shirt clung to his lean, muscular frame and baggy yet fitted jeans hung just so on his hips.

Double D instinctively grabbed his notebook, flipping it upwards so it concealed the majority of his face. To his horror, Ed took a seat in the desk directly in front of him. When he sat, he turned and grinned at Double D. A goofy, light-hearted smile.

"Hullo!" he said, and gave Double D a curious look while he reached over, taking one finger to bend the top of the notebook towards him, away from Double D's face, and took several loud sniffs. "Oh, I thought you were hiding snacks back there," he grinned again, and turned to face the front again.

Oh dear. This was going to be a long semester.


	2. Neighbors

**A/N Here goes chapter 2...don't forget to review :)**

**Chapter 2: Neighbors**

It had been a very, very long day of school when Double D got home. In fact, most of the day had been a blur. Before he could even take one step into the cafeteria, Eddy had already scoped him out and Double D tried to keep up as Eddy was talking a mile a minute, telling him the ins and outs of Peach Creek High. He could already tell they were going to be good friends…whether Double D liked it or not. He embraced it. In fact, it felt like he had known Eddy for years, they clicked so easily. Eddy and Ed, the boy from his poetry class, had already been friends since they were little, and at first Double D was slightly put off by how openly-affectionate Ed was, but he soon realized it was not just towards him. He was like that with everybody. It made Double D feel warm. Welcomed. A very unfamiliar feeling. Yes. They were a strange group, admittedly. But it was endearing to him.

He neatly hung his messenger bag in the coat closet, noticing the all-too familiar sticky note left daily and very often by his parents instructing him of his chores, thoughtful quotes, helpful facts, or just a few words of wisdom. Double D sighed. He wished his mother and father didn't work so much, yet at the same time he thrived efficiently in his quiet, neat privacy. It was what gave him his mature, reasonable demeanor. Without any siblings, he only had to take care of himself. Although, he often wondered that if his parents were a constant presence in his life, maybe he wouldn't be so neurotic, OCD, and scared of virtually everything.

_Eddward-_

_Rosemary Chicken and steamed veggies in tinfoil in fridge. Please change the laundry. Also, please return opaque Tupperware to the house 3 doors down. Hope you had a great first day,_

_Mom_

A half-smile tugged a corner of his mouth upwards. His mother always signed her notes, as if anyone else would write them. They were even color coded: pink for mother, blue for father, so even if she didn't put a signature, he would still know exactly who it was. Obediently, he changed the laundry and neatly gathered the unfamiliar Tupperware to return to whomever owned it in the cul-de-sac. Interesting, perhaps some friendly neighbors baked welcoming treats that he missed. He wondered idly where they had disappeared to.

Three houses down, Double D approached the industrial, peculiar looking structure that was unlike any house on the cul-de-sac. It looked as if it were an older home, taken straight out of Europe. He approached the door curiously. There was no doorbell, instead a protruding cast-iron head of a rooster, with a large ring in its beak. An old-fashioned doorknocker. Double D smiled slightly. It certainly had character. He grasped the ring with his right hand and gave three swift knocks. He could hear various clattering sounds from inside as well as several…animal noises?

Chickens clucked in alarm and fled about the footsteps that were getting louder as they were nearing the front door, and what sounded like the snort and whine of a pig was audible as well.

"CURSES UPON YOU! FOR THE FOURTH AND FINAL TIME, ROLF DOES NOT WISH TO PURCHASE LOATHSOME BISCUITS OF THE GIRLSCOUT ORGANIZATION, THEY ARE VILE AND OFFESNIVE TO THE TASTING BUDS OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD," A loud, heavily accented voice blared from the other side of the door. Despite Double D's experience of worldly travels, he couldn't quite place the accent.

"Oh…" he replied, caught off-guard by the abrasive response. "N-no, I'm not a girlscout, I'm-"

"THEN WHAT BRINGS THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR TO THE HOME OF ROLF?" Demanded the voice.

"I'm Eddwa-er, Double D…I am new to the neighborhood and M-my mother asked that I, uhm, that I-I return your-" Double D stammered.

"ARTICULATE LOUDLY SO ROLF DOES NOT HAVE TO PRESS HIS EAR TO THE DOOR LIKE AN EAR OF CORN FORCING TO EMERGE INTO SUNLIGHT," the voice interrupted. Double D cleared his throat nervously and gathered his words, deciding to not try and make sense of the odd metaphor.

"I believe I am returning Tupperware," Double D said, his voice slightly cracking. Without skipping a beat, the door swung open. Oh dear. Double D needed a minute or two to process this one.

He was rugged. Very rugged. His jeans were ripped, but not because they were purchased that way. The rips and tears were made from many hours of wear and various labor performed in them. They were unevenly bleached from multiple washes and being hung to dry in the sun. His skin boasted a deep tan that only complimented every contour of his muscular body, which glistened with tiny beads of sweat indicating he was just working outdoors moments ago. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Thank God. His messy blue hair matched his dark cobalt blue eyes hiding behind a dark fringe of long lashes. He leaned against the door frame, running a rough, calloused hand through his tousled hair.

"Well! Why did new-Ed boy not say so?!"

Double D blinked a few times, and handed over the small stack of plastic containers.

"Did family of new-Ed boy find delight in Rolf's radish torte?" he asked with a genuine expression on his masculine face. Whatever it was that Rolf made did not sound appealing, but Double D nodded anyway.

"It was delicious," he lied. "Thank you, on behalf of my mother and father."

Rolf looked Double D up and down so slowly that he began to blush and feel self- conscious.

"Most Welcome," he said, and tilted his head with a small smile and added "after all, Rolf aims to please."

"Yes…well…good day to you, nice meeting you, uhm, Rolf?" Double D pronounced his foreign name carefully, and held out his hand for a gentlemanly handshake. Rolf glanced down at Double D's hand, and instead of meeting his to shake, he reached deep into the pocket of his worn-out jeans and withdrew a small potato. He placed it in Double D's extended hand, and curled his fingers around it so Double D enclosed the potato in his hand.

"Please," Rolf said with honorable conviction. "The pleasure is all Rolf's," he said with a flirty wink, and shut the door. Double D stood there for a few more moments in confusion before turning to walk home. He grimaced as he inspected the potato, a token of Rolf's..er…friendship, he supposed, and brushed off some dirt that clung to the fresh vegetable. Once at home and in his room, he delicately placed the potato on a paper napkin on his desk, sat in his chair, and with his arms folded in front of him, he rested his forehead on them. He exhaled loudly.

Day one: complete, he assessed. He had survived it, but then again…it was just the beginning, and nothing could prepare Double D for what would come next.


End file.
